


a breakfast surprise.

by Grey_Summers, pyroallerdyce



Series: february writing challenge 2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Summers/pseuds/Grey_Summers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Leia sighed heavily.  “I told you not to get me anything.”“And I’m smart enough to know that meant get you something.” Han laughed softly. “Just open it up. And before you protest further, you cooked me breakfast so we’re even.”or:  It's Valentine's Day and Han has gotten Leia a gift when she specifically told him not to get her one.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: february writing challenge 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: February Writing Challenge - 2020





	a breakfast surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> hi awesome nerds! we have decided to embark on a February writing challenge of fourteen love stories for Valentine's Day. All of them will be Star Wars based, but the pairings will change and involve characters from all over the saga. We hope that you enjoy them, and if you like what you read here, please let us know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that we know we're not writing into a void.
> 
> Day 8 - “I told you not to get me anything.” “And I’m smart enough to know that meant get you something.”  
> Prompt by prompt-bank on Tumblr.

Leia walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the eggs and milk before heading to the stove. She had the pan warming up a few moments later, and she put all of her concentration into making breakfast. It was Valentine's Day, and since she and Han had agreed not to buy each other a present, Leia had decided that making him a special breakfast would be a gift of sorts. 

She'd thought that maybe she could bring it to him in bed, but she heard Han's footsteps headed towards the kitchen and she knew that convincing Han to go back to bed was pointless. Breakfast at the table in the nook it would be.

“Good morning, Han,” Leia said as she heard him enter into the kitchen. “Happy Valentine's Day.”

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Han replied as he walked over to his wife. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” He kissed her cheek softly and smiled at her. “I see you stole my idea for this morning. Do you want me to help set the table?” 

“That would be great,” Leia said, reaching for the eggs. “This shouldn't take me that long to cook.”

Han walked over to the cabinet and grabbed two plates and cups. He brought them to the table, then he grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and forks from the drawer. When he finished setting the table, he looked over at Leia. Her back was still turned, so he quickly pulled a small black box from his pocket and placed it next to Leia’s cup. Deciding the arrangement would suffice, he turned his attention back to his wife. “It smells delicious.”

“Well, it's nothing too fancy,” Leia stated. “Just some scrambled eggs with a little cheese and ham thrown in, exactly how you like it.”

“That is fancy enough to me,” Han said. “Your cooking is far better than mine.”

“Go ahead and sit down then,” Leia said. “This will be done in a few moments.”

Leia finished up the eggs and slid them out of the pan and into the bowl. She took them over to the table and set the bowl down, sitting down and reaching for the orange juice. “Go on and serve yourself first.”

“No,” Han murmured. “You cooked breakfast, so you should grab some first.” He felt ridiculous for saying so, but he didn’t want to miss Leia’s reaction to seeing the small box. He watched her pour the juice in her glass, and he was beginning to wonder if he made the right choice of placing it at her seat instead of handing it to her instead. 

Leia rolled her eyes as she set the juice down. “I cooked breakfast for you, darling. You eat first.” 

Leia reached for her glass and froze when she saw the small box that was sitting next to it. “What is that?”

Han began to scoop some eggs on his plate but then he stopped. He couldn’t help but smile. “I got you something for Valentine’s Day.” 

Leia sighed heavily. “I told you not to get me anything.”

“And I’m smart enough to know that meant get you something.” Han laughed softly. “Just open it up. And before you protest further, you cooked me breakfast so we’re even.”

“There is a big difference between cooking you breakfast and whatever is in this box,” Leia said as she picked it up. “Honestly, I wish you hadn't done this.”

“I just wanted to do something special for you since this is our fortieth Valentine’s Day together. But I can return it if you don’t want it,” Han said as he reached for the box. 

Leia pulled the box out of his reach. “You remember how many Valentine's Days it's been? I didn't think you would know that.”

“Of course I remember.” Han smiled at her. “And I remember the day we first met, too. It was four days before Valentine’s Day.”

“I'll never forget that day. It changed my life,” Leia said, looking down at the box she was holding. “Am I going to like this or am I going to be infuriated by it? It's always one or the other with you.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re going to like this one.” Han mentally cringed. “It’s not like the gift I got you a few years ago.”

“It better not be like the gift you got me a few years ago,” Leia said firmly, tearing the paper off the box. “I'm still angry about that.”

Leia smiled at him as she set the paper to the side and looked at the small, velvet box. “You bought me some sort of jewelry. That's a nice start.”

“It’s not. I still think that was a fine gift,” Han laughed. “Keep going.”

Leia shook her head as she opened up the box, and then she gasped. “Han. You didn't.”

Han grinned at her surprise. “I did. Do you like it?”

Leia pulled the eternity band out of the box, flipping it around in her fingers and smiling as the light shone off the diamonds. “It's beautiful. You picked well.”

“You really like it?” Han asked, watching Leia’s face.

“Yes, I do,” Leia said, setting it down on the table and pulling her wedding rings off. “Let's see if you knew the correct size to buy.”

“I’m glad.” Han smiled her, knowing he sized the ring correctly. But he wasn’t about to tell her the trouble he went to for it. “Try it on.”

Leia picked up the eternity band and slid it onto her finger, a bright smile crossing her face. “How on earth did you know what size was right? I never take off my wedding rings.”

Han saw the glimmer in her eyes, and he knew the hassle was worth it. “I looked through your jewelry and saw your mother’s ring in the jewelry box. I know you only wear it on special occasions. I took it with me, and I might have asked the jewelry store to confirm your ring size by looking up your size.” 

“You're sneaky and I love you for it.” Leia held up her hand and admired the ring for a moment before picking up her wedding rings and putting them back on. She held her hand up again and moved it back and forth, smiling at the way that the light caught the diamonds on the new band. “This is wonderful, Han. I honestly didn't want you to buy me anything, but this means a lot. I really, really mean that too.”

“I know,” Han said. “It was worth every penny, and you deserve it more than you think you do.” He took her hand and admired the ring. “I know I don’t tell you I love you as often as I should, and you deserve gifts every day than just on silly holidays.” 

“Well, I will look at this ring and know that it is a reminder of the fact that you love me,” Leia said, smiling at him. “Though I must say, you giving me a ring has another ring on my mind. Do you think he's done it yet? Ben said he was going to do it at breakfast.”

“I’m not sure.” Han rubbed the back of his neck. “He likely did. I’m a little concerned with their age difference though,” he admitted. “I know they have the same interest in life, but I don’t know.”

Leia just gave Han a look. “You are thirteen years older than me. There is no reason to be concerned about the fact that Ben is ten years older than Rey. They fit perfectly together, just like we do.”

“You're probably right. And it's not that I don't like Rey. I adore her. It's just a concern for me, much as how my age was a concern for your parents.”

“One which they quickly realized was baseless,” Leia pointed out. “And you will forget about this quickly. Now, let's get done with breakfast and then ready so that we can go over there as soon as Ben calls.”

“I don't think that's necessary, Leia,” Han said, shaking his head.

“It's beyond necessary,” Leia said firmly. “And it's what we're doing. Now eat up.”

Han sighed but reached for the eggs. “This is probably cold now.”

“Then there's a microwave,” Leia said, laughing.

“I am not eating microwaved eggs,” Han said seriously.

“Then make some new ones,” Leia said, twisting the rings on her finger. “I already cooked this morning.”

Han grinned and stood up, picking up the bowl and heading towards the counter. “I'll gladly cook breakfast. And I'm making more than just some eggs because that was what I planned.”

Leia grinned. “Then I can't wait.”


End file.
